pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Cars Home Video
Home video releases of Cars. DVD The front cover of the DVD shows Lightning McQueen as well as Luigi, Guido, Fillmore, Doc Hudson and Mater above him. :Release Date: November 7, 2006 :THX Trailer: :Tex * Mater and the Ghostlight * One Man Band * Full screen epilogue from film's credits * Inspiration for Cars * 4 Deleted Scenes: Top Down Truck Stop, Lost, Community Service, and Motorama Girls Easter Eggs * On the main menu, after the third image of the Piston Cup flashes in front of Lightning McQueen, a Dinoco 400 logo will appear in the bottom right hand corner. Hit the right button on your remote to select it, and you will be shown a short film featuring Lightning, Guido, and Mater that parodies Boundin'. Bonus discs * "Geared-Up" Bonus Disc, exclusive to Walmart ** "Life Is a Highway" music video ** The Making of "Life Is a Highway" ** Cars: The Making of the Music ** Under the Hood, a special that originally aired on the ABC Family cable channel * "Rev'd Up" Bonus Disc, exclusive to Target ** Material mostly released as part of the official Cars podcast focused on the inspirations for and production of the film. Scene Index #Dinoco 400 #Victory Lane #Rust-eze #''"Life is a Highway"'' #Lost #Into Town #Where's McQueen? #The Impound #Traffic Court #Bessie #Customers! #Doc's Challenge #A New Road #Turn Right to Go Left #Back to Work #Tractor Tippin' #Backwards Driving #Goodnight #Doc's Piston Cups #Breakfast at Flo's #Drive with Sally #Wheel Well #''"Our Town"'' #Stampede #Doc Races #He's Gone #A New Customer #Crusin' #McQueen is Found #California Race #Back on the Map #Epilogue Ultimate Ride Walmart Exclusive :Release Date: September 25, 2007 * Memory Lane, hosted by John Lasseter * Car Finder game * World of Cars mini-guide * Glow-in-the-dark poster VHS :Release Date: November 7, 2006 One Man Band Mater and the Ghostlight Deleted Scenes "The making of the Cars" "Epilogue" Blu-ray :Release Date: November 6, 2007 * Backstage ** Cine-Explore For the Ultimate Interactive, Behind-The-Scenes Experience ** Car Finder: 217 individual "Car-acters" featured in an immersive game ** Inspiration for Cars ** Epilogue * Pixar Shorts ** Mater and the Ghostlight ** One Man Band * Never-Before-Seen Deleted Scene ** Traffic School * Deleted Scenes ** Top-Down Truck Stop ** Lost ** Community Service ** Motorama Girls * Radiator Springs Featurettes ** Radiator Springs ** Character Design ** Animation and Acting ** Real-World Racing: Getting Geeky With the Details ** Hudson Hornet ** Graphics ** Darrell Waltrip Museum Tour Blu-ray/DVD Combo Pack *Blu-ray of Cars *DVD of Cars ''Cars''/''Mater's Tall Tales''/''Cars 2'' 11-Disc Combo Pack :Release Date: April 12, 2011 :*Blu-ray of Cars :*DVD of Cars :*Digital Copy of Cars :*Blu-ray of Mater's Tall Tales :*DVD of Mater's Tall Tales :*Digital Copy of Mater's Tall Tales :*3D Blu-ray of Cars 2 :*Blu-ray feature film disc of Cars 2 :*Blu-ray special features disc of Cars 2 :*DVD of Cars 2 :*Digital Copy of Cars 2 ''Cars'' 3D: Ultimate Collector's Edition Blu-ray :Release Date: October 29, 2013 :*Blu-ray 3D of Cars :*Blu-ray of Cars :*DVD of Cars :*Digital Copy of Cars :*Blu-ray Special Features Category:Video Video